Happy Mother's Day!
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru is a mother and she's getting a mother's day present from her children. Children born of mafia connections still love their families as normal people do, if not even more. Pairing will be told inside of the story. READ IF YOU DARE


Alrighties then, I just thought of this idea now when I was thinking about how happy I am recently. So many people have been showing me a lot of kindness recently. I was feeling thankful and I realized how many children fics I've been writing. With that I thought 'why not write a mother's day oneshot?'

This is a dedication oneshot to ALL of my fans and not a specific user. I have recently recieved so much from everyone. From people adding me to their lists, everyone support by reading my work, people visiting my forum and talking to me, etc. I really do love all of my fans very much. As much as some of you may like reading my stories, I REALLY love to know that my writing has made you all happy twice more. I love to help people and if my work can bring a smile to your face, it makes me well with pride.

So many people have been so kind to me recently and I could almost cry with how nice you all are. THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY FANS! Pairing you ask? PSH, just read to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mother's Day!<strong>

"Mommy mommy!" A little girl ran up to a woman in her late twenties.

"MOM! MOM!" An older boy ran up to the same woman.

BAM! Sniffle sniffle. "M-m-mommy…"

"A-h~ you fell again didn't' you? Come here lil Risa. I'll carry you." The older boy picked up a baby girl from the ground.

"Hm? What is it Chika-chan? Hibiki-kun, and Risa-chan?" The woman turned to look at her children.

She was reading a book in her comfy chair to see that her children had all formed a big circle around her. Curious, she put a bookmark in the book and she set it down on the table right next to the chair.

"Mommy!~" Chika, a girl about 5 years of age shouted excitedly. She had definitely inherited her mother's enthusiasm. Just where did she get all of that energy? She was hopping around all over the place! Her smile was just so warm.

Haru's job of a mother was not an easy one.

"Mom~" The eldest child, Hibiki looked at his mother with such adoration. His eyes looked so very determined and full of intelligence. He showed a lot of promise for a 7 year old child.

"M-m-mommy…" The youngest child, Risa, at 3 years old was hiding behind both of her older siblings. She was just so shy. Just who did she get that from you'd wonder?

"Guess what Mommy? We-"

"No! I have to tell her Hibiki! Stop it!"

"Chika, stop it, you can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you. Respect the pecking order."

"No! Make me butt-head! I'll hit you!"

"Chika, don't go hitting your siblings, and Hibiki be nice to your sisters." Haru sighed wanting to retreat to her book already.

She had noticed that all of her children had their hands behind their backs.

Oh gosh… no…

Haru paled at the site. Either they broke something, they are in trouble, they got hurt, or some other reason she wasn't going to like.

She jumped out of her chair putting her hands on their shoulders. "Tell mother honestly. What. Did. You do?" She asked nervously.

The children looked at each other and thought about it for a minute or so.

"It's on the calendar…" Chika pouted, a bit disappointed by her mother's naivety, not quickly getting with the program.

"What about today's date? Did I forget something?" Haru wondered.

"Today Mother's Day!" Risa shouted loudly waving her arms wildly showing that she had something in her hands.

"Ha-hahi!" Haru was surprised by Risa's sudden outburst. She wasn't usually the one to shout.

"We made you Mother's Day cards." Chika said holding out her card as well and Hibiki held out a card as well.

"Read mine first! Read mine first!" Chika shouted hopping up and down twirling around in circles.

"Hai hai, hand it over, Chika-chan." Haru chuckled.

Chika quickly handed over the card and she looked it over.

It was a piece of paper folded in half. The front of the paper in big green letters wrote:

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy! I love you!" With a big red messy heart drawn in crayon right under it.

Haru opened up the card and Chika drew the whole family in crayon with little arrows pointing to each of the stick figures with their names.

Above the adorable drawing were the words:

"Thanks for being my mommy! I love you a lot! Best mommy in the world! Happy Mother's Day!" With yet another heart messily drawn right next to it.

Haru read the card and almost teared up. This was just so cute.

"Me next…" Risa whispered silently.

"Alright come on up here Risa." Haru smiled picking up her baby girl and sat her down on her lap.

Risa handed her a piece of paper with a big yellow flower drawn on it.

In bright red crayon: "I love Mommy!" Instead of writing out love, she drew a rainbow colored heart.

"That is Mommy's favorite flower. Risa drew it for Mommy." Risa explained pointing to the big flower picture.

Haru was really close to tears right about now.

"My card is last." Hibiki said holding out his card for his mother with both of his hands.

His card was folded neatly in half.

On the front it said "Happy Mother's Day" with different colors for each letter. A border was drawn around the edges of the paper and he drew a drawing of what seemed to be herself.

She opened up the card to see the message that he wrote on the card.

"Dear Mother,

Thank you very much for taking care of us for all these years. We are hard to care for but you still love us. Today is to thank Mommies, but we should do that every day. I love you most, and I wouldn't want anyone else as a Mother.

Love, Hibiki"

These children, were so cute. To think that they were born of Mafia blood, to be destined to perhaps become mafioso's as well. Such a thought Haru almost couldn't bear. Just the mere idea of her children going into such dangerous fights to possibly die. It broke her heart.

What if these children today were to be killed by some enemy in the future? No. That couldn't happen. Not to her children. Her beautiful angels. She wouldn't allow it.

Though, she couldn't deny that they had mafia in their veins and would probably not be able to stop it. If it's something they really wanted to do she would let them but with resignation. Right now she would just cherish the fact that her three beautiful children had thought of her enough to want to celebrate this day with her.

She couldn't ask for better children than these. She could only thank fate for gifting her with them.

"Mommy broken?" Risa asked patting her hands on her mother's cheeks that were now moist from her tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, thank you so much children. Mommy loves you all very much! You are all Mommy's treasures!" Haru embraced them all in a big hug.

"Well then Mommy will make something special today since she's in a good mood. She'll make all of your favorites." Haru smiled.

"Really? YAY!" Chika cheered running around and she did a somewhat off-balanced, and off centered cartwheel.

"Hamburger steaks?" Hibiki's eyes brightened up like the fourth of July.

Risa was sitting on the ground happily humming a small tune.

Haru chuckled a bit wiping her hands against the corners of her eyes to wipe away her tears.

The door swung open and all of the children hopped to their feet and ran over towards the door.

"DADDY!/DAD!" The children shouted and jumped at the man who had just walked through the doors.

Chisa launched herself into her father's arms, Risa clung onto her father's leg like a koala bear, and Hibiki held onto his father's pants leg quietly though with a very content filled expression on his face.

"Hello children, how was your day today?" He asked looking up to see Haru who was still trying to stop her tears.

"Haru? What's wrong. Did something happen while I was gone? Did the kids do something?" He asked.

"What? Oh no no, nothing like that. Haru is just… so happy-desu. The children made me Mother's Day cards and they are just wonderful. I'm truly blessed to have these children." Haru said.

"That's wonderful, honey. Glad to hear it." He smiled patting the children on the heads happily at the fact that they made their mother so happy they brought her to tears.

"Today I'm making everyone's favorites since I'm so happy." Haru smiled walking over to the kitchen to get started on the feast.

"Is there anything you'd like in particular, dear?" Haru called out from the kitchen.

"I'm fine with anything. Whatever you'll be having I'll have as well." He called out from the doorway walking into the house, locking the door behind him with slight difficulty since the children were still latched onto him.

"Boy this is going to be hard, good thing we've stopped at three. Imagine what would happen if we had another child" He sighed.

"Another baby? Mommy is going to have another baby? Is it going to be a boy this time?" Hibiki asked.

"Mommy has 'nother baby? I the baby though." Risa pouted sniffling a bit.

"Ha! This will be fun!" Chisa cheered.

"N-now see here children, father didn't say-"

"You want another child? Well… we'll think about that later tonight." Haru said popping her head out of the kitchen to throw her husband a curious look and she popped back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Oh gosh, have mercy upon me." He sighed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Ha! Okay, I lied. The pairing isn't clear is it? It's not completely clear as to who the children belong to either. Why? I mixed in different traits of different characters into the children so it wouldn't be too obvious that I was rooting for one particular pairing.<p>

In other words, this is an ambiguous pairing. You all get to decide yourselves who the father is. This way you can pick your favorite pairing and read this while envisioning your favorite couple living a happy life. I tried to make it so that it would be ambiguous enough.

Hopefully you all enjoyed this as much as I loved typing it out. Who do YOU think the father is? Also can you find hints of which characteristics belong to which character? Such as Risa's shyness? Can you guess where that came from? Hibiki's expressions? Etc?

This is just a fun dedication, guessing kind of a fic. Hope you like the ambiguity of it all.

Until next time!

-Neospice12

Ps: Totally should check out my forums. Like I think the request/trades section would be of most interest to people.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/


End file.
